<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Incursion by Marsalias</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830453">Incursion</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias'>Marsalias</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Edge Institute [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Danny Phantom, Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Gen, outsider pov</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2021-01-18</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-13 13:00:25</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>2,721</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/28830453</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marsalias/pseuds/Marsalias</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Casper High field trips never go well. Especially not career exploration ones to out-of-town paranormal investigation societies. (first chapter was in ghosts in shorts)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>The Edge Institute [2]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2161269</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>50</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>334</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Mr. Lancer chewed on the end of his pen. It was a disgusting habit, he knew, but he could never quite get himself to kick it, especially when he had a problem to confront.</p><p>Said problem was, presently, that enough of his students had expressed an interest in careers in ectology and paranormal science that he really <em>had </em>to give them a relevant field trip. Unfortunately, there were very few reputable options for such a field trip. The Fentons were unsafe, Axion Labs refused to give tours, the GIW were essentially a government sponsored hate group. Most other 'ghost hunting agencies' were outright scams.</p><p>But there had to be <em>something </em>nearby. Or at least in the state. Maybe not something that explicitly or solely dealt with ghosts, but <em>something.</em></p><p>Maybe...</p><p>Oh!</p><p>He shifted to sit straighter in his chair. That would work. He started typing an email.</p><p>.</p><p>"We got a what?" repeated Johannsson.</p><p>"A field trip request," repeated Deer.</p><p>"Like... from a school?" asked Johannsson, cautiously.</p><p>"A high school," confirmed Deer, sounding rather stunned.</p><p>"Do they... know what we do here?"</p><p>"Evidently," said Deer.</p><p>"Like, they know we research magic and telepathy and stuff."</p><p>"Yes."</p><p>"And astral projection, higher-dimensional beings, alternate universes, that kind of thing? Fringe science?"</p><p>"He says the junior class is interested in the 'paranormal sciences.'"</p><p>"Wow," said Johannsson, finally bringing his coffee up to his mouth and sipping at it cautiously. "Where," he started, "where are they from?"</p><p>"Um," said Deer, peering at her computer screen. "Casper High. One sec." She started typing. "It's in Amity Park? Do you think it's a joke?"</p><p>"Ah," said Johannsson. "No, that tracks, actually, if it's Amity Park. We've got some weird readings on file from there, if you look it up."</p><p>"It's close," said Deer. "If we get readings, why don't we have a presence there?"</p><p>"Another agency called dibs first," said Johannsson. "We have enough trouble. No need to step on toes."</p><p>Deer looked up at Johannsson incredulously. "We fight eldritch abominations from the edge of reality," she said. "Is the boss really worried about <em>stepping on toes</em>?"</p><p>"Hey, that's how we get funding," said Johannsson, shrugging. "We don't want to end up like MKUltra."</p><p>"MKUltra was a scam, Steve. And also mostly illegal."</p><p>"Yeah?"</p><p>Deer shrugged. "Anyway, should I send this on, or...?"</p><p>"Yeah, go ahead. The boss will probably get a kick out of it, if nothing else."</p><p>.</p><p>"I would not have told the boss about this if I knew I'd be the one babysitting a bunch of teenagers," said Deer through a clenched smile. She jerked on the hem of her blouse, not used to the more formal clothes she was wearing on this momentous occasion.</p><p>"Yeah," said Johannsson, "but it isn't like we get a lot of people coming into this profession <em>for </em>this profession. And they're kids. So be nice."</p><p>"I'm always nice," grumbled Deer.</p><p>"Well, look like it," said Johannsson, elbowing her. He caught sight of the yellow school bus. "Here they come now."</p><p>They waited until most of the students had gotten off the bus to approach.</p><p>"Hi," said Johannsson, "you must be Mr. Lancer."</p><p>"That's me," said the rather frazzled-looking teacher. "Come on kids, let's get settled down. Listen to our guides. Let them introduce themselves."</p><p>"Yeah, hey," said Johannsson, waving. "Welcome to the Edge Institute, where we study that which is unknown and often thought to be impossible."</p><p>"Hi," said Deer, frowning at one group of students in particular. Johannsson followed her eyes.</p><p>The trio in question didn't seem particularly out of the ordinary. Except... Well, there was a reason Deer worked here.</p><p>"I'm Steve Johannsson," he said, getting back on track. "This is Sylvia Deer. We mostly work in report processing and assessment, but that brings us into contact with all our other departments, so we're more than suited to show you around."</p><p>Sylvia put her thumbs up. "Yep," she said.</p><p>"Most of what we work with isn't terribly dangerous, however, there are exceptions to that rule, and we have some classified projects, so don't wander off. Stay within view of us at all times."</p><p>"What if we need to use the bathroom?" asked a student.</p><p>"Well, that's different," admitted Johannsson. "We've got a couple scheduled stops, so make sure you go at those times. Other than that, don't go through any doors we don't open for you and don't touch anything without asking first. Got it?"</p><p>There was a soft murmur of assent.</p><p>"Come on, kids," said Mr. Lancer, clapping, "he asked a question."</p><p>The murmur became slightly more unanimous.</p><p>"Right," said Deer. She jerked her head towards the building. "Let's go."</p><p>"Anyway," said Johannsson, "this is reception, which is the only part of the building freely open to the general public. If you <em>do </em>need to go to the bathroom, they're right there. We're going to hang out here for a few minutes, get everyone taken care of."</p><p>Most of the students made their way to the restrooms immediately, however, that one trio stayed put.</p><p>"Hey," said the smallest of the group, "do you guys hear that?"</p><p>"Hear what?" asked Johannsson.</p><p>"Um," said the boy, slightly rocking forward on the balls of his feet, "there's, like, an alarm or a siren going off? It's really faint, but is everything okay?"</p><p>"We'd get a text," said Deer. "Not to mention an announcement on the PA system."</p><p>"And the radios," said Johannsson, tapping his.</p><p>"Right," said Deer, nodding. "Maybe you have tinnitus or something?"</p><p>"Isn't that recurrent, though?" asked Johannsson. "He'd know if he had it."</p><p>"I do not have tinnitus," said the boy, firmly. "I really think there's an alarm going off. Or maybe someone has a mosquito ringtone. Gosh, I hate those..."</p><p>Johannsson glanced at Deer and noted that she, once again, was staring at the children rather intensely. Mostly at the boy, but that made sense since he was the one speaking.</p><p>"Danny has good hearing," said the girl, who was decked out in an array of gothic and mystic symbols. One which, on closer inspection, would probably be fairly effective at passive protection.</p><p>Johannsson wondered if that was the result of research, intuition, or sheer luck.</p><p>Perhaps that was why Deer was looking at them like that?</p><p>"Maybe I'm just imagining it," said Danny, shaking his head. "Let's go to the bathrooms. There's probably a line by now."</p><p>Once the kids were gone, and Johannsson and Deer were more or less alone in the entry hall, Johannsson turned to Deer. "Think we should call Detection?"</p><p>"Yeah," said Deer, pulling out her phone. "There's something not right, here."</p><p>"Maybe he's a sensitive?" suggested Johannsson. "He could be picking up a project."</p><p>"Or maybe he's like you and he'll break every piece of tech invented in the last twenty-five years as soon as he touches it. Or he was cursed by a goddess, like Vicky in Containment. Or maybe he just has tinnitus and is in denial. I still don't like this." She finished dialing Detection and brought the phone to her ear. "Hey, I-" She pulled the phone away, glared at it and cautiously brought it back. "What's going on? An incursion? Then why aren't we on lockdown?"</p><p>Johannsson's blood ran cold. "An incursion? How big?"</p><p>Deer held up a hand. "That doesn't- You <em>know </em>we can't detect everything! It doesn't matter if nothing else gets triggered, the protocol is lockdown until we can determine- If you had <em>done your job, </em>the kids would still be on the damn bus!"</p><p>At this point, Deer's shouts had drawn the attention and worry of Mr. Lancer and several of the students who had emerged from the bathrooms.</p><p>"Is everything alright?" asked the man.</p><p>Johannsson glanced at Deer. "No," he decided, just before the security shutters slammed down and the emergency lighting came on. "I'm really sorry," he said, "but it seems like some of our colleagues were overly excited about your tour and didn't, er, follow proper procedure following a, uh, event. So-"</p><p>The PA system stuttered into life. "Attention. A level seven entity has been detected. All nonessential personnel, please proceed to the nearest shelter. Repeat-"</p><p>"Seven?" echoed Johannsson, starting to sweat. "<em>Seven</em>?"</p><p>"It's <em>probably </em>a false alarm," said Deer, putting away her phone and smiling in the way only people who feel very ill do. "None of the other incursion detectors went off. No radiation associated with dimensional breaks or anything. We should still get everyone to a shelter. Maybe you can round up everyone from the bathrooms?"</p><p>"Right," said Mr. Lancer, who was enviably calm.</p><p>"Is an entity like a ghost or something?" asked one of the kids, who clearly weren't grasping the gravity of the situation. "How strong is a seven?"</p><p>Level seven entities couldn't be described in terms of strength alone. They were eldritch, uncaring gods that tore at the fabric of reality with their very presence, creatures that had no business being on the material plane. They shed bright magic and dark science in their wake, leaving those unfortunate enough to see them grappling with madness that was <em>not</em>.</p><p>He really wanted to know what was happening in Amity Park (ghosts?) that made these people so blasé about the alarms, flashing lights, and security shutters.</p><p>Wait a second.</p><p>He unclipped his radio from his belt. "This is Johannsson, calling detection. Can you describe the signal to me? Over."</p><p>The radio crackled. "Slowly rising over the last thirty minutes, peaking and plateauing in the last ten. Why? Do you have something? Over."</p><p>The bus had arrived ten minutes ago. Johannsson closed his eyes. "Maybe. Will inform. Over and out."</p><p>He looked over at the bathroom where Danny and his two friends were emerging. Danny had his hands pressed over his ears. Whenever the overhead lights flashed off, the boys eyes reflected green. Just for a second.</p><p>Yeah. Johannsson had something. The question was, what was he going to do about it?</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Chapter 2</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Alright. Johannsson didn't normally do containment, but Victoria and Mark weren't here, not to mention the field containment teams, most of whom weren't in the state, so it wasn't as if he had a lot of options. And he sort of doubted that bringing an uncontained <em>level seven entity </em>through the entire Institute, all the way to the Containment Wing was a good idea.</p><p>What were his options?</p><p>Could he get the entity to just leave? If Detection deactivated the lockdown, and Johannsson told them the tour was canceled, maybe it would just go back with the other students.</p><p>No. That was irresponsible.</p><p>He didn't really have the <em>resources </em>for anything else, though. What did he have? His radio. His coffee. A bunch of ofuda in his wallet from the last time Tsuchiya had been in the state, which would probably be more useful if he knew how to use them. Deer. The shelter. The-</p><p>The <em>shelter.</em></p><p>Of course!</p><p>It was primarily designed to keep things <em>out</em>, but it could keep things <em>in </em>just as well. At least long enough to get containment down here.</p><p>Haha. If this guy got any idea what Johannsson was about to try, he'd be dead before he realized it. Level seven entities, in general, were not known for their mercy.</p><p>They also weren't known for hanging out with high schoolers, but here they were.</p><p>He slid over to Deer. "Can you run ahead to the shelter? Get everyone out."</p><p>Deer raised her eyebrows, then glanced at 'Danny.' "Sure," she said. "I'll page containment on my way over."</p><p>Thank god for Deer's intuition.</p><p>"Are level seven entities ghosts?" repeated the same child as before.</p><p>"No," said Johannsson, struggling to keep himself under control. "Ghosts are fours."</p><p>How could he get the entity into the shelter while keeping the kids out?</p><p>He'd figure it out later. Maybe. Hopefully. Probably.</p><p>"I think I have everyone," said Mr. Lancer, herding a few students in front of him. "Where's the ghost."</p><p>"It is unlikely to be a ghost," said Johannsson.</p><p>"Then why are we even doing this?" asked a student.</p><p>"Because ghosts are <em>far </em>from the most dangerous thing in the world," said Johannsson.</p><p>He dared a glance at 'Danny' and his friends. They were speaking to one another quietly, distress still written over 'Danny's' features. He still had his fingers in his ears.</p><p>If the alarms bothered him so much, why did he not lash out? Level seven entities were not known for their restraint.</p><p>Or for having 'friends,' but here they were.</p><p>They probably had no idea what their 'friend' was. Unless they were cultists. That had happened, once.</p><p>"The shelter is this way," he said. What were some of the emergency protections in the shelter? Did they have one of those protective circles? Could they use those?</p><p>Oh, god, they were going to die.</p><p>Containment had better get here fast.</p><p>The stairs down to the shelter from the lobby were steep and upholstered in the worst carpet Deer could find. It did, at least, keep anyone from slipping on them.</p><p>He could feel eyes on the back of his neck. He still had no idea how to get 'Danny' into the shelter without trapping anyone with him.</p><p>And there was Deer. She made a signal with her hands. She'd prepared the room as much as she could.</p><p>Right.</p><p>Now…</p><p>He looked back at Danny, in the middle of the pack. Maybe it wasn't so much a matter of getting him in first as <em>keeping </em>him in until last. Perhaps they could get everyone back out, first, before he realized he was stuck.</p><p>(They were <em>definitely </em>going to die.)</p><p>"Here we go, kids," he said, gesturing into the shelter, past the vault-like door. His smile was like wood.</p><p>None of them moved.</p><p>"That room feels… wrong," said a girl in pink.</p><p>"There does seem to be something off about that room," agreed Mr. Lancer.</p><p>Johannsson blinked. Deer, and the other sensitives, on occasion, were unnerved by the protections on the shelters. Were all of these people sensitives?</p><p>How would <em>that </em>show up on the incursion detectors? Especially if any of them were more than sensitive.</p><p>Danny sighed. "It doesn't look dangerous, guys," he said, and walked across the threshold.</p><p>Deer reached around the side of the door and slammed the button to bring the protections to life.</p><p>"What," said Danny, flatly.</p><p>"Don't," said Johannsson, sharply, tugging back two of the children who started to rush forward.</p><p>"No, really. What's going on here?" asked Danny. "What is this supposed to be?"</p><p>"I'm here!" yelled Mark, down the stairs.</p><p>"There are kids down here!" shouted Deer.</p><p>"I know, I know, I get it." There was a thunder of feet on the stairs as Mark came down them.</p><p>He reached the bottom. At the same time, a thin blue wisp of fog emerged from between Danny's lips.</p><p>It should be noted that Mark was, in fact, not human, and was, in fact, the only ghost employed by the Institute. Although he was not, by his own claims, as powerful as those in Amity Park and also fully capable of wearing a human guise.</p><p>The Institute was not like the GIW, after all.</p><p>"Oh," said Mark, looking rather paler than a human should. "Uh. Whatcha got there, guys?"</p><p>"Hey," said Danny, raising a hand in greeting.</p><p>"The level seven," said Deer, gesturing behind herself.</p><p>"Did Fenton get himself possessed again?"</p><p>"I am not overshadowed," said Danny. "I think your detector must be broken or something."</p><p>He then stepped right back out of the shelter. Johannsson made a tiny noise in the back of his throat.</p><p>"Mark Waters, right?" said Danny. "I think I saw you in Amity, once."</p><p>"Suuure," said Mark. "Haha. Yep. Just passing through. Yep. Maybe we should give these guys their actual, tour, right? And get detection to turn off the alarms."</p><p>It was then that Johannsson realized Mark knew <em>exactly </em>what this Danny was. This was made even more obvious by Mark pulling a pad of paper from his pocket and writing a note, which he passed to Johannsson. With a sense of trepidation, he read it.</p><p>
  <em>That's the ghost king. Mostly harmless. Just carry on normally. He won't do anything unless we do something first.</em>
</p><p>Mostly harmless.</p><p>
  <em>Mostly harmless.</em>
</p><p>Johannsson was not paid enough to deal with this.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>